Haruka in a Dress, Michiru in Pants
by Hitsuji Kinno
Summary: Haruka is bet for a week that she cannot stay in a dress and flirt with girls. Michiru joins in the action and dresses as a boy for a week and tries to flirt with boys.
1. Prologue

Really, it was just bad luck. It had to be the worst string of bad luck! Maybe it was the stars.. maybe someone in the heavens really, really hated Haruka. It defiantly was not "That time of the month" because it never gave her this much bad luck.

She'd like to think it was luck rather than chance at this point... and if it weren't for the two bad events.. it wouldn't have been so bad.. she wouldn't be in this stupid predicament.

First a week before, when she was actually enjoying herself and feeling like herself she had the first piece of bad luck.

It was reported on the news that it would be a really warm week, but it was just warming up for Haruka.

Haruka was getting ready for Minato Juuban High School she would be attending with Michiru. So, they were taking some classes to get ahead a bit, so they could plan the trip next year and be free to ride around Japan as Michiru wanted. It wasn't easy since Hotaru was a handful to take care of, and kept breaking things, but Haruka felt relaxed about it, especially since Queen Nehallenia had finally been beaten.

She was waiting for Michiru outside of her classes that she was attending, minding her own business, when a really cute girl came out. EVERYONE knew that Haruka loved to flirt, and hey, she just happened to be dressed up like a boy... so what did it hurt? She may as well flirt with this girl while she was waiting for Michiru, since these days her teacher tended to keep her longer after school to discuss the new art show they wanted to coordinate.

The flirting was harmless.. it started with a standard bumping into her by umm.. mistake.. and then the girl looking up at her and thinking she was a really cool guy.. her eyes shining like they had stars in them.

She said, "Hey, you're Tenoh Haruka-san, right?"

Haruka smiled mysteriously at her.. as she always did and said, "Yeah."

The girl bowed low and said, "I'm Aoi Dousei... it's nice to meet you finally! You're that famous racer!"

Haruka was surprised and then blushed. Of course this girl would know her.

Dousei said, "Tenoh-san! I've heard so much about you! You and Michiru are a couple, right?"

Haruka shrugged and said, "Nahh.. not really we're just raising an orphan girl together."

Now, Haruka really didn't mean to say that. Who cared anyway? Hey, she was flirting and as far as she knew Michiru wasn't around. She honestly loved Michiru, and would do anything for Michiru. She'd even just the previous night rubbed Michiru's feet after a concert.

Even though Haruka, honestly, thought it was discusting, though she was careful to not tell Michiru that.

Dousei's eyes widened and said, "Oh! How cute! You're so sweet.. I'd always heard you were stiff. But now I know you're really caring... but what about those rings you wear?"

Haruka smiled crookedly and said, "Those are for the promise we had together to raise the orphan... they mean nothing more than that.. Meioh Setsuna-san has one too."

Dousei's eyes widened more and said, "Meioh-san?! I've heard of her work in physics.. my brother adores her work.. He said that he would pick me up today, but he's late."

Haruka said, "Hey then, you're alone? No boyfriend?"

The girl looked at her surprised for a moment and then blushed and said, "Of course not!"

Haruka gave her the best Haruka flirting smile she could muster. The one that made the women really swoon over her.

She said, "I'm surprised about that. How could anyone not like a pretty girl like you? That's pretty heartless of them."

Dousei said, "He's not usually late."

Haruka countered and said, "No one should ever be mean to a pretty girl like you."

It was a bit thick, but the girl was falling for it.

Dousei finally said, "I heard you have a Hyperion! I love cars!"

In truth, Haruka thought of Dousei more like Odango, it was completely harmless. So, since the girl appreciated her car.. how could she not say, "Hey, want to ride in my car sometime.. in the front.. we can ride all over Japan if you want."

That's when it happened. Now, most people wouldn't guess that the gentle graceful Michiru.. perfect violinist has a temper. She has a temper that you never want to deal with. When she gets mad, she stays mad for a long, long time. Haruka knew this all too well.

Michiru happened to be right there. It would have all been fine had it not been for the fact that she was completely silent. No expression lined her face, but Haruka could see the storm brewing in her eyes in utter anger. Haruka was praying that she would yell, talk to her or say something. It was better that way when Michiru was angry at her.

Michiru simply pulled Haruka by the ear and then dragged her to the car. She said firmly, "You will drive me home now."

Haruka fumbled while she rubbed her ear, "Hey Michiru, I didn't mean anything. Really, honey."

Haruka always fumbled when Michiru was this mad.

Michiru flashed her a look that made Haruka feel like a child inside. Haruka knew that she probably shouldn't have called Michiru "honey" after flirting with another girl.

Michiru said evenly, "You will still drive me home. I will be in the front seat, where you promised no one else would sit there."

Haruka still couldn't understand why Michiru was so mad.. it wasn't as if she hadn't ever flirted with anyone else before. Sometimes Michiru flirted too. Haruka had often offered rides.. though admittedly it wasn't in the front seat where Michiru usually sat and it wasn't an offer across Japan. Haruka weighed the options while she obeyed Michiru's orders, not wanting to get her really mad. Michiru really mad was not a sight anyone wanted to contend with.

Michiru managed to kick Haruka out of Haruka's room and onto the couch. Despite their relationship they kept different rooms. It had gotten to the point that Hotaru didn't ask questions about it anymore. Setsuna often left the couple alone to their own devices. Haruka knew that Setsuna was secretly a bit afraid of the Ocean Senshi when she was mad.

The next day was rough on poor Haruka. Michiru still hadn't told her why she was angry. Haruka knew that even offering the front seat of the car didn't warrent Michiru being this mad at her for so long. Any longer and Haruka knew she would see Michiru's vengeful streak. If it didn't stop by the end of the day, she knew she was in trouble.

Luck, unfortunately was not on Haruka's side. It was the next day that her luck really ran out and went into a downward spiral.

It was one of those days, truly boring days. The weather had been perfect for the last week, as Minako recalled. That meant she'd done everything she could outside.. 4 times, and now it was stinking hot. It was so muggy and discusting that once you took a shower, two seconds later you felt dirty. The air was drowning of heat and humidity. The heat from the sidewalk bent the light.. but it was too humid to fry an egg on the sidewalk.

The air conditioner was broken at the Crown Game Center, so it was closed for repairs. Minako had ridden the bus with Makoto about 5 times before the creepy men came on the bus, and the bus driver seemed to be glaring at them hogging the air conditioner. Besides, it was getting crowded in there. The sheer weight of the breath caused a stinky humidity.

There was nothing else left to do except lay on the floor of Hikawa Shrine indoors around the table that the Sailor Senshi Meetings were held, and stretch out on the mats in a slump.

True, Rei really hated it when the girls came over to explicitly lay out on the floor, because it made it hard to sweep and clean up. She resented the idea of using the shrine to just sweat on the floor, which was against the Shinto philosophy of being clean. The only one not to lay out on the floor was Ami, because she was either in summer school, or some special program, besides she was far too modest to do such a social faux pas. But Makoto, Usagi, and Minako had no trouble doing this, because laying out on the floor like this just struck the feeling right.

You'd think with these boring hot days that some monster or demon would appear by now, but it was still that boring that even the monsters didn't want to come out. It just went on and on.

Finally, Minako stretched out on the mats, came up with this idea. She thought she'd think over her years as a senshi. It was better than thinking about how bored she was, though on her conscious mind she was still thinking she was bored.

She was still moaning about how bored she was with Makoto, and Usagi (who was actually there because her mother said to get out or help her with the chores, and Mamoru had insisted that he needed to study, and Chibiusa was out playing with Momoko, Kyuusuke, and Hotaru.).

Minako was thinking about the time that Haruka had tricked Mamoru and Usagi into thinking she was a boy. Minako had even fallen for it.. in fact they all had. Every single girl that saw her was convinced she was a guy. Then a thought came to the front of her head with such force that she jumped up and ran out of the door (though she was still moaning that she was bored.)

She got on the bus and went to Michiru-san's, Haruka-san's and Setsuna-san's while her brain cycled the facts more clearly. Haruka had never really appologized for almost breaking up Usagi and Mamoru. She'd never apologized for fooling Makoto and defeating her. In fact, Haruka had tricked almost all the girls at Juuban Junior High School, and also at her school. It got the bored Minako so enraged that she didn't notice that she was already on the bus on the way to Haruka's.

She thought that if Haruka was dressed like a girl and tried to flirt with girls, she wouldn't act so tough then. She wouldn't have tricked anyone with her show of affection. No one would have paid attention to her as a girl. She would just be an awkward tall girl.

Her feet carried her to Haruka-san's house. Hotaru was no where to be seen. She knocked rapidly and then decided to bang loudly on the door with both fists, feeling the rage coming on and boiling within her.

Haruka had the bad fortune to be the only one downstairs, so answered the door. She knew Michiru wouldn't since she was still angry at Haruka.

Minako sweat dropped as her brain finally realized that she was at Haruka's Empire house. The place was enormous (at least by Japanese standards). She faced Haruka, but still felt the rage boil in her.

Minako said rapidly, "I bet that you couldn't wear a dress for a week and successfully get another girl to flirt back with you! That's besides Michiru-san or anyone else that knows you are a girl."

Minako really wasn't thinking about what she was saying, as far as she was concerned, she was still in Hikawa Shrine being bored. She continued and said, "If I win, you apologize to everyone at Juuban when High School starts, in a dress with make up. If you win, I will wash all of your vehicles and wax them."

Minako's brain was still partially at the Hikawa Shrine with Rei passing by with a broom getting ready to kick them out at a moment's notice.

Haruka was taken by surprise. Minako's brain kicked in and said, "Well, since you tricked us, and it's been boring... and I originally thought you were a boy when we met and you never appologized, I want to see you survive a week of wearing a dress and make-up."

Haruka was about to laugh and forget about Michiru, who was still in a huff over her flirting with that girl from her class, when Michiru said, "She'll accept! She needs her vehicles washed because she's been driving all over Japan a lot."

There was a scary edge to Michiru's voice, but Minako seemed too dazed to realize it. Michiru was smiling. She wasn't only smiling, but she was smiling that smile that she used just before she attacked her enemies. Haruka knew that smile all too well, but she was too concerned with the fact that Michiru had actually said something about her and accepted the bet. Haruka, thinking that Michiru would forgive her if she took the bet, took it. It couldn't be that hard to find a girl who would like her for her charms.

Minako smiled.

Of course Usagi, Makoto and Rei had followed Minako at a safe distance and watched the whole thing.

Usagi, Makoto, and Rei all jumped out to say they were witnesses to the bet and neither of them could back down. Haruka was just relieved that Michiru had opted to talk at all.

Minako walked away satisfied, not so bored anymore, and returned to the shrine. It was 3 hours later when she realized what she'd done and called Haruka, but Michiru answered saying that Minako couldn't retract the bet.

Thus the torture and bad luck of Haruka began.

* * *

Please be specific when you critique.


	2. Day 1

Updated: 11/22/01

* * *

Day 1

Haruka woke up at the crack of dawn to find Michiru was sitting on her bed. She was fully clothed and looking at Haruka intently. She wasn't angry anymore. Haruka was sure it was a dream, since Michiru usually never got Haruka up in the morning.

It took her a few more seconds to realize that Michiru was smiling gently because of the bet, and she was there to help Haruka out. Haruka bolted out of bed ready to use her long legs to bolt out of the door, but Michiru didn't make a move towards the door to block her escape.

Haruka was glad to be back in her room, but she didn't expect Michiru to sit so calmly. When Haruka tried the door, she found that it was locked. Michiru flashed the key to her door in her hand. Still smiling calmly like she did to any adversary.

Haruka sighed, and realized that she had to face her fears, she had to look like a woman, which she hadn't done in years.

Michiru said, still perched on the bed, "It won't hurt, really. You took that shower, as I asked last night, right?"

Haruka wanted to lie, but she knew that it was a rhetorical question. Haruka nodded slowly.

Michiru took control and forced Haruka to sit down at Haruka's, now clean, vanity table. Michiru emptied her bag of cosmetics that she collected and said, "I bought you a dress too! I have a few I'm sure will look good on you. Later, we can go out and buy some new dresses."

Haruka tried not to squirm, but she really couldn't stand the feeling of make-up on her face. Michiru spared no part of her face, even her neck was under the watchful eye of Michiru. Michiru applied foundation, powder, lip liner, lipstick, lip gloss, eye liner, kohl, eye shadow, mascara, and finally blush all over her face. When she was finished she said, "Well, that's light. It shouldn't be that hard to maintain."

If this was light? What was heavy? Even Sailor Uranus's transformation was better than this.. maybe a little lip gloss while she was going to battle, but nothing like this greasy disgusting stuff. Haruka was sure that her face couldn't breathe under this stuff. How did Michiru stand it?

Michiru dumped all the materials into a purse, which she gave to Haruka. It weighed a lot. Haruka wondered if Michiru had built any muscle over carrying so much stuff with her, since her purse usually contained several more of these things.

Now came the worst part: The dress and the heels.

Haruka could deal with wearing various types of boots easily. Even the ones with heels to them, what she couldn't stand were the strap backs and pumps. Michiru knew how passionately Haruka hated them. Michiru had chosen to go along with the summer dress (which was a bit big in the bust, since it was one of hers) and strap back heels. Haruka teetered on the edge of them and looked at her reflection in her length long mirror.

She saw the white hair was still tousled and boyish, but the rest of this girl was standing like a man in woman's clothes. Haruka tried to straighten herself out, but felt like Odango tripping over the sidewalk. She was starting to have a lot of empathy for Usagi and Minako right about now. The girl in the mirror was pathetic.

Michiru seemed to smile in half-satisfaction. She pulled out something from a shopping bag and said, "A friend of mine said that you could borrow this."

It was a collection of white hair attachments from what Haruka could tell. Sometimes Michiru used them in Hotaru's hair when Hotaru wanted to play dress-up. Haruka normally wouldn't go within a foot of those things, knowing that Hotaru would be tempted to attach them to her hair.

Michiru fluffed for a while and then fussed with it, when Haruka looked in the mirror she had long locks of hair.

Michiru said firmly, "We have to practice that walk of yours. I don't want you tripping and ruining your make up."

Michiru's concern about Haruka had seemed to diminish in the last few days. It made Haruka worry that Michiru was angry at her permenantly.

It was an hour of walking with "Etiquette for Female Idiots" on her head that Haruka finally broke down. Michiru was laughing at her. It was a musical gentle laugh that Haruka sorely missed, but it was all directed at Haruka. Haruka's pride was stung. Haruka said frustrated, "If you were dressed as a boy and were trying to flirt with boys this wouldn't seem so amusing to you!"

Michiru seemed surprised at first, and said, "Minako's impulsiveness must have worn off on you."

Haruka was tempted to beg forgiveness and forget her pride at that moment, because she could see Michiru's eyes shimmering and then she said, "I take this as a challenge, then. I bet that I will find a boy to flirt with me while I'm dressed up as a boy and that he will respond. If I win, I get to drive your car and motorcycle for once and you must confessed other friends that were girls I've known that you have flirted with. If you find a girl to flirt with that no one knows about and you're a girl in appearance at that time, then I'll do your chores for a week without complaint and you get to play my violin."

Now, at this time, Haruka was rubbing her feet and not really paying attention to Michiru. The strapbacks, she was beginning to realize why she hated them so much. Her feet were big, and didn't quite fit the shoes Michiru had gotten her. It really wasn't fair to ask Haruka such a bet at such a time, she reflected later, but that was Michiru in her vengeful mood. Her feet were aching and by the time she realized that Michiru had said something, she figured that the best way to get Michiru not mad at her for not listening, was to say, "Yes".

It was only a few seconds later when Michiru made her put on the heels again (because they coordinated with the outfit) that she realized what she'd agreed to. The heat.. it must have been the heat.. she wouldn't have said anything so stupid otherwise.. Michiru never lost.. never.

When Michiru and Ami raced against each other and she did a rematch, and tied again, Michiru spent another week in the pool training and beat Ami later, though no one talked about it. Michiru was a sore loser, and she would keep going until she won.

Haruka bit her lip gently so as not to get Michiru mad at her about messing up an expensive shade of lipstick and tried her hardest not to groan. She already missed groaning. (Since the stupid book said it wasn't lady-like... for all she cared she wanted to grunt the Japanese National anthem... if it weren't for Michiru.)

Michiru seemed to be finally satisfied. Michiru said, "Now, that your training is done, I want to choose your name. You will be Haruko. Teno Haruko... so you will be Hand of Spring Girl."

Haruka tried not to choke, but it suited her enough. As long as Michiru didn't pick anything more embarassingly girly.

Michiru said, "and I'll cut my hair and become Kaio Michirou."

Haruka looked at her surprised. Michiru sorted through Haruka's closet and promptly picked out some jeans and a t-shirt. She rolled up the jeans and then put on the loose t-shirt. She gathered her long silky hair up into a baseball cap and then talked with a lot of "Boku" and "Ore".

Haruka was completely appalled.. her girlfriend made a great looking guy... she was a better guy than Haruka was a girl.. Haruka felt the dispair set in.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Michiru hadn't opted for that second to open the door to find a pile of girls fall inside the room.

Minako was the first to raise her hand and say, "I'm a witness to the bet you two made!"

Usagi was a quick second, and Hotaru and Chibiusa were outside of the door holding ice cream looking totally confused by the change in clothing that Michiru and Haruka had.

It was going to be a long week.


	3. Day 2

Created: 11/22/01

* * *

Day 2

Haruka quickly found out that transportation for her was limited. She had started to use her convertible, but then found out that extensions and convertibles really didn't mix. Michiru near to scolded her over it, but then held in her temper, and instead gave her a bill. Haruka could barely afford the amount of money that they costed.

That quickly struck out the convertible, since what was the point of it? If the wind wasn't in your face, and the sound of the wind in your ears, there was no point to using a convertible. Haruka had too much pride in her car to ever put the top up.

She couldn't use the motorcycle, because the extensions got matted under the helmet. (It was dangerous and a bad example to Hotaru not to use the helmet.)

She couldn't even use the helicopter, since it was too high profile, not to mention what the winds from the chopper's blades would do to her hair. That only left the bus, which was what she was taking today to get to the heart of Tokyo.

She only found all of those things out after trying to explain to poor Hotaru, who was young and impressionable what was going on with Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. It was not easy. Haruka, still remembered her share of prejudice when she finally announced that she was gay to her close friends. She really didn't want Hotaru crying over what was a stupid bet. Well, two stupid bets. Michiru left Haruka to do all the work, while she went out to equip herself for what was now today.

Haruka also had a hard time dealing with Mamoru, who wasn't pleased to find out that his future daughter was being exposed to such a petty bickering bet. Odango reported that he wasn't pleased with Haruka either. Though, thankfully, none of them were really concerned over Chibiusa's sexuality changing. Sometimes Haruka wondered what the other senshi, of course, besides Setsuna, Hotaru, and Michiru, really thought of homosexuality.

Reading those shoujo magazines on the bus to defend from those sick salary men who thought that they could touch her, made her wonder about what Minako, Rei, and Usagi really thought of her and Michiru's relationship.

So, here it was, suffering through the second day.. and still no luck. Haruka had decided that the best approach was to do some research on it. She'd tried diving in, but several girls had looked at her as if she were a pervert, or even worse, a guy dressed up as a girl.

Haruka, or in this case, Haruko, was sitting miserably on the bus reading June magazine, a manga magazine for girls that liked homosexual relationships, especially in men. She was minding her own business, when a man in a suit tried to reach for her barely there breasts on the bus. She was utterly disgusted. What kind of person was this pervert? She realized it was a salary man, but caught his hand and was tempted to give him a fist in the face special, ala Haruka, when she realized she had to act girly.

Now, Haruka was too prideful to scream "ecchi", it was something she never did. It just wasn't her.

Instead the man looked up at her and said, "Hey, gaijin, come home with me. I like tall women, we can have some fun together."

This just boiled Haruka's blood, but she tried to be polite and say, "No thank you, I rather date girls."

She was rather insulted that he thought she wasn't Japanese. She was no foreigner, how was that a way to pick up women? Even she'd done better in her male guises.

He smirked at her and said, "Hey, maybe I can change that."

That just was enough. Haruka forgot the bet completely, and drew back her fist, careful not to hit anyone behind her, and just let him have it in between the eyes. His nose was bleeding badly, but Haruka felt no sympathy for him. He held his nose while he cursed at her. Some of the curses included "whore", "pervert", "gaijin" and "what kind of girl are you", but much more colorful.

Haruka decided to get off at the next stop.

Haruka thought everyone had seen her, but she was sadly mistaken when she found several sick men trying to slap her on the butt on the way out. She glared at each and every one of them. She was surprised to find them unrepentant and most of them the kind she would have even thought would do such a thing.

How could Michiru ever stand such a thing? Sadly, she knew that the train and the subway were out of the question for the same reason. She'd heard angry accounts from Rei on one occasion, where she'd sort of abused her powers. The calm miko was not prone to ranting on and on over such things, being used to such abuses. She'd complained about the subway and this particular sick man that wanted her to come home, just because she was dressed as a miko.

Haruka, finally, after an hour of preparing herself, since she still wasn't at the heart of Tokyo, decided that she was ready for the bus. She started to fantasize about manipulating her ki, so she could kiss any sick man with the edge of her space sword. Not so it would really cut, but so they could feel the cold of it run across their bare skin, and think twice about trying to fondle a girl ever again. Just to get them that bit scared. But then, she knew that the other senshi would not approve of her abusing her powers. Before she got onto the bus she never would have thought of abusing them before. Plus it was breaking the rules of the bet, though she still didn't regret the fact that she may have broken that man's nose, the perverted 40 year old.

It just boiled her blood.. she remembered the gold ring on his finger and it just made her feel sick. Even she would never go as far as to really go on a date, let alone think about another woman in that way. She loved Michiru fiercely, she just wished she could tell Michiru so, but it was hard for Haruka to do. It just cut through her pride to get so mushy.

The bus arrived, and Haruka tried to grip onto her dignity and pride as she continued to the middle of downtown.

Michiru had the freedom of actually using her helicopter to sneak to the middle of downtown, after she pulled some strings. She also new exactly how to approach this. The problem was trying to get into character. She had quite a bit of fun with it. One of her friends was into acting, and they'd helped her with arranging her hair under a really convincing wig. Haruka had made a bit of a fuss over her cutting her real hair, though Haruka did it meekly, which was why Michiru took some pity on her, and actually didn't cut it. Michiru liked the loose waves of her natural hair anyway.

As Michirou, she went to a gay men's club and situated herself at the bar, but refused sake from the bartender. She never could stomach sake, it was too much alcohol for her taste.

Everyone so far had been convinced she was a man, with no problems. She found that talking like a man, wasn't as hard as she thought. Though her careful speech she sometimes thought gave her away. The only thing was that no man was really attracted to her.

Michiru sort of could understand why Haruka liked to dress in such loose outfits, and in pants. There were comfortable, and Haruka never needed to cross her legs or worry about how short the skirt was. Haruka never had to worry about make up, and she never needed to worry about a run in her stockings.

Despite this, Michiru still longed to dress up in nice clothes and feel girly again. It just didn't sit right with her that she had to act boyish. Even her mirror didn't have to tell her why. She knew who she was, and was proud of it. Michiru mostly missed wearing make up and playing with various shades of color on her face, her favorite lately was her fuchsia pink, and she really thought it enhanced her face, and most of all Haruka, before the bets happened, had commented lightly on it.

Sure it was Haruka's usual, "Hey, that lipstick of yours doesn't look too bad."

Michiru knew better. Haruka was horrible at making compliments, since it hurt her dignity a bit, so it really meant a lot to Michiru, which was why she'd continued to wear it, even when she was angry at Haruka just hoping that Haruka would notice and make a comment on it.

So far being a man was harder work than Michiru thought. She often had to remember to hold open doors for girls in front of her, just to convince them that she was really a guy, and she had to walk differently, pick up objects that the other girls dropped, and still look interested in the men at the gay men's bar. She wasn't used to doing these kinds of things for other girls. She occasionally did it out of courtesy, but it was much more demanding being a guy.

Michiru drank a bit of her whiskey, which was oddly enough, the only thing she could stomach from the bar, and wondered why she hadn't been hit on all night. She'd danced, and she'd sat here all night.

She probably shouldn't have gotten Mamoru-san mad at her. He could have helped, though she reflected, he really couldn't handle Usagi's outbursts that well.

Michiru had apologized to him privately, so Haruka wouldn't know about it. Though it really hadn't made things better, she thought that Mamoru was beginning to understand her motivations.

Haruka was the one that had filled that aching part of her heart that she'd known was missing for a long time. The brave, but secretly gentle spirit of Haruka really caught Michiru's interest. After getting to know Haruka for a long time, that interest blossomed into love, at least for Michiru. She often wondered if Haruka felt the same. Sometimes she could tell, but other times it was hard to decipher.

Sometimes Michiru felt that Haruka didn't notice her at all. Haruka was much more interested in convincing every other girl that she was a guy rather than realize who was always there to cover her back, and love her for all that she was. Michiru did flirt with guys, but she never seen guys as potential partners. Only Haruka. She sighed.

Admittedly, Haruka flirting with other girls made Michiru nervous, though she was quick not to show it because then Haruka would tease her. It really bothered Michiru with the way that Haruka flirted with Dousei.

Sometimes... Sometimes she thought that Haruka was in denial. Haruka was insensitive to flirt with Dousei like that. How could Haruka lie about the bond they shared? It was a bond that started long before they were Haruka and Michiru. Michiru wondered if Haruka even remembered. How could Haruka choose Dousei!

Perhaps this bet of Minako-kohai wasn't a bad idea. It would force Haruka to realize who she was and who was beside her all this time and loved her for all of her.

Michiru was far for letting her winning their shared bet. Michiru needed a bit of relief, and a bit of revenge on Haruka wasn't such a bad idea. It would drive Haruka insane to see her precious car being driven by Michiru. The thing that she sometimes seemed to love more than Michiru. Michiru wanted to drive for once anyway. Haruka never did, just because she was a race car driver (which made Michiru worry about her several times).

Michiru realized that she was being too girly again. She must think male. Reminiscing was not the way of a manly man. So she corrected her posture and looked across the bar. There was a man there. Perhaps he would flirt with the great Michirou.

As Haruka and Michiru started warming up, Minako, Makoto, and Usagi had all managed to beg Ami for a portable camera to attach to Michiru and Haruka just so they could prove who really won. None of them thought either could win on the first day. After all, they were just warming up!

Minako did receive a secret report from Chibiusa via Hotaru that neither had won during that time anyway. She was relieved to hear that, especially as she remembered that Haruka had that huge helicopter, and she'd have to spend a good chuck of the weekend cleaning it, which was the week of a convention. Minako just hoped that Haruka would, by chance, not win.

* * *

OK, Gaijin means foreigner. It's derogatory in Japan.

Yes, salary men often think it's alright in Japan to feel up a woman on the bus (which is why a lot of women advoid rush hour...), I won't go into greater detail than that.

I put it in as a trial for Haruka to overcome as being introduced into being a woman again. She's so rich that she usually takes a car, so I thought it would be more poignant to have her take the bus (though a lot of people in Tokyo walk but I doubt she would in heels.. O.o;). Also to de-glorify a few things here and there.


	4. Day 3

Day 3

Michiru reflected that she wasn't really jealous of the other girls, as she shamelessly flirted with the men in the gay bar, it was just that it really bothered her that Dousei was so naive and that Haruka preyed on it. Both of them should know much better, but Haruka had no excuse!

Michiru was not really triumphing as much as she thought she would be over the fact that gay guys were now almost crowding around her. It was already her second day, and she was semi-successful. None of them really flirted, but they certainly looked at "the handsome male in the corner.. Michirou."

She had the effect she was going for since a lot of girls on the street stopped her and explictly asked her if she was gay. Though Michiru didn't relly understand why they would say something like, "Oh!! That's so cool, will you go on a date with me?" Only it wasn't that forward. Michiru was starting to think like a guy, she figured.

Michiru forced herself to think like a girl again, and even thought in "watakushi" for a while to feel like her old self. She'd privately smiled to herself when Haruka lamented over her using "Boku" and "Ore" and "zo" instead of "Atashi", Watakushi", and "yo". She thought back to the girls on the street.

None of them were as good looking as Haruka, but it still amazed her that some of them really thought that she would be like those silly manga. She'd read some of those kind of manga herself when she was young, and also when she found out that she liked some women more than friends. She used to read some of the stories and then hide them under her mattress in half-shame. She had to hide her true self for years, but that was until she saw Haruka racing one day. Her heart raced in her cheast as she saw the determined eyes. She tore herself from that image and wondered why girls believed such fantasy.

Some of them had been downright rude to her. They'd called her a pervert for being gay, and then proceeded to point her out and give her glares, even though some of them held June in their hands openly. Michiru was not surprised at this reaction. She'd learned about it long ago, and had tried to keep Haruka from seeing the manga magazines that Usagi had in her room.

Still, she was very mad when the other senshi, somehow Chibiusa and Hotaru included were stalking her. She explictly caught them on several occasions looking at her flirting with men, and then finding that they'd already reported it to Haruka. They were siding with Haruka.

Michiru looked around to make sure no one was watching her, when she heard from under the bar, "Odango no ichiban, reporting to Bi no kin."

Michiru leaned over the bar and said, "Tsukino-kohai..."

She said it forcefully. Usagi laughed nervously and then jutted out her cheast and said, "I am your princess! Give me respect!"

The communicator blared out, "Bi no kin to Odango no ichiban, please report."

Michiru gave Usagi a glare and then said, "Princess, I would like to speak to you. You can do me a favor, right?"

Usagi looked reluctant at first, but then she seemed to be curious and then nodded.

Haruka turned white when she heard that Michiru had almost succeeded on her second day. It was already the third day, and she only had 4 more days to go. Haruka was so green at this.. all of the girls had outright rejected her and it only had gotten worse on the bus.

She'd given a lot of broken noses and black cheeks, but the perverted lechs, kept coming. When she reported this somewhat shamefully to Rei in confidence, she found that Minako had overheard. They all suddenly sympathized with her and promised to help her out.

By the time early this morning, Minako and Ami had somehow managed to actually work together. It beyond baffled Haruka how they were able to work together at all, but they managed to come up with this spiked suit that she was supposed to wear over her bra and underwear.

It was just too humilitating to wear such a device. It was bad enough that the men on the bus thought they could "convert" her. She didn't want to encourage the perverts. As far as Haruka was concerned, the lechs would think she was some kind of dominatrix. That would be even more humiliting than wearing a dress, which she already was doing. She tried to gather pride down enough to drive her car, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't even think about putting up the top. So instead, Mamoru relented, and allowed her to ride in his car. Of course, Odango came along so no one would make any mistake who was with who.

Still Haruka was still afraid that Michiru would win. If Michiru won, then all her dreams about having a pristine car would be for naught, and then her beautiful pristine Hyperion would be trashed. Michiru, while she hasd her license really never drove that much. It really made Haruka nervous.

Haruka approached another girl on the street, who immediately called out, "Gaijin no Ecchi!" Haruka didn't even have to say a word. Haruka felt completly lost in this matter, and the other senshi seemed to know it because they constantly seemed to take pity on her, though none of them really wanted her to win, since they knew Minako would find a way for them to wash the various motored beauties with her.

Haruka walked back to the bus, and then sat down on a bench. It had been a long day. She could now go home for dinner, but Michiru was about to win.

She thought to herself on questions that she couldn't understand. How could girls profess to like June when they weren't homosexual themselves? Haruka near to felt sick when Usagi decided that Haruka should read Kimagure Orange Road. It wasn't that the manga was bad at all. It was touching and beautiful, though Haruka wouldn't be caught dead admitting it... but one of the characters, a name that Haruka couldn't summon up into her concious mind, thought that homosexuality was trivial.

Luckily it was so late that very few people were on the bus and Haruka immediately gave a threatening look to every man on that bus.

She settled down and looked out the window. She'd been getting more reflective. She wondered if that meant she was settling into her role.

Even if Michiru was close to winning, Haruka had one bet to win.. but it still bothered Haruka a great deal that Michiru was still mad at her. She really didn't mean for the girls to side with her at all.

Haruka got home, tired. Michiru wasn't there to greet her. Even when Michiru was really mad, she always met Haruka to the door. Instead little Hotaru was there smiling.

The scent of Setsuna's cooking caught Haruka's nose, but it didn't smell as good as usual.

Hotaru said, "Setsuna made Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa's favorite! She made a sashimi salad. She said to sit at the table."

Haruka smiled sheepishly. It was something that Michiru had invented when they were trying to decide on food when they were sharing a condo together. It was basically a bunch of different kinds of fish on top of iceburg lettuce and a special kind of ginger soysauce. It might sound weird, but it tasted very good.

Haruka sat down to a set table. Michiru-- or rather Michirou came in. She didn't even acknowledge Haruka's presence and didn't even make any comments on Haruka, like Haruka was used to. Haruka felt the gloom set in. This bet had gone too far, if it meant that they couldn't even talk to each other.

Haruka did admit that she had been so cold, and barely said hi back, but it was better than this. She saw Michiru's face. Her full lips were set in a determined thin line.

Haruka tried to say to Michiru, "I think we should forget this bet." But the words wouldn't come out. Instead, she ended up relating her day to a cold dinner table.

Hotaru looked up at her surrogate parents in concern. Neither would talk to each other. Hotaru looked up at Setsuna for reassurance, and Setsna sneaked a wink, which was unlike her, but gave Hotaru the reassurance she needed. The dinner table was completely silent. None of the Senshi from the outer Solar system spoke over what usually was a very heated discussion table.

They all almost knew that Hotaru had wired the table at the insistence of Chibiusa, who was coerced by Minako, but the silence was more eerie that that. It was more than that. By the time it was the main meal, Hotaru ran out of the dining room, crying.

Setsuna looked at the two senshi sternly before calling out to Hotaru. Haruka looked at Michiru, feeling ashamed, but careful not to show it.

* * *

Yes, I invented the Sashimi Salad on the spot...

Oh! The person in Kimagure Orange Road is Akane. In the manga at least, according to Matsumoto-sensei, Akane doesn't really like Makoda, but admires her deeply, and because she wishes that relationships were easier, she acts like she is in love, which is common in manga. However, this does not really mean the character is homosexual, nor does it mean that Japanese girls act this way, rather it means that the social divide between men and women is wide, so that women day dream about being homosexual.


	5. Day 4

Day 4

The morning had been a morning. It wasn't filled with the flirting and the laughter that the old Victorian house was used to. But then, no one expected it to be. What started as an all around innocent bet, started to escalate into cold stares and long silences.

The joke was over. The bet wasn't funny anymore in the household. Michiru and Haruka barely spoke anything to each other, and the tension grew between them. Setsuna said nothing about it, it was as if she had faith in the whole thing. Hotaru tried to get them to talk, but eventually gave up. She was out of tears. When either one of them competed, they competed to win.

In all honesty, Michiru missed her cosmetics. She was sure she was getting behind on her collection. She really itched to get this cute lipstick that she really, really was looking forward to. Going make-upless was not fun. She liked getting up early, when Haruka did, and then putting on her make-up while Haruka went out on a jog. They'd always meet downstairs at the exact same time. They would coincide perfectly and know exactly what the other wanted before they asked.

Michiru missed Haruka's shy smile and slight cough at Michiru's slight prodding. Setsuna would veil a secret smile from Hotaru about the true nature of the tease. Not that Hotaru wasn't old enough to understand. But it was a fun game they all played, and sometimes it would end in a laugh, or a giggle.

Michiru prodded her rice and eggs with a touch of caviar and looked across the table at Haruko.

Haruka ignored Michirou's glance. She felt that she was being overly punished for who she was. Wearing make up and being in a dress wasn't her idea of fun.

Setsuna knew they were being overly stubborn. Haruka and Michiru hadn't really worked as a team, like they used to, because there was no enemy since Nehalennia. It usually helped them to reconcile if they were fighting an enemy. She disliked the silences, but rather not get in between the two powerful senshi if they ever decided to really fight over it, despite her glare last night, which she regretted.

Hotaru glanced around the room from one person to the next. The room was dead. She didn't have to use an attack phrase to get it that way. Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama just had to be in a fight for it to happen. Hotaru didn't like it, but knew to keep her mouth shut, even though it upset her.

Meanwhile, the oblivious senshi from the Inner solar system were having an emergency meeting. Well.. maybe it really wasn't an emergency... and maybe they were just overly bored... and the heat hadn't let up yet.. and it was frying their central cortex, as Ami put it.

Ok, it wasn't even all of the Inner senshi. Ami had opted out of the affair of trying to spy on the couple.

Usagi and Mamoru had gone out to shop for clothes for Harvard, and Chibiusa had gone with them (bringing Hotaru with her, to cheer her up).

But still, Bi to kirei no kin no Hito and Jitsu no FEMININE josei were on the case. (The names had gotten longer everyday...). Uhh.. Rei was there, but she was mediating. (She just didn't have any sense of fun.. at least that's what Minako thought.)

Minako was oblivious to the fact that her bet had hurt anyone. She was too bored with her life as it was. She wasn't about to notice that her bet was not going the way it should. Instead, with Makoto, they were planning what Haruka would wear.

Makoto was reluctant at first, but Minako had promised to use her powers of love on Makoto to get her a nice guy. (Remember that she's really bored out of her mind).

Makoto held up a catalogue and said, "Haruka-senpai could look good in this..."

Minako nodded but then her eyes sparkled as she saw the perfect dress. She pointed to a Guccicci dress.

"I want that one."

Makoto looked at the orange dress incredulously. She tried to picture it on the white-haired girl.

"Minako... it wouldn't work on Haurka-san."

Minako shook her head, with sparkles in her eyes and said, "No, for me..."

Makoto fell over.

Makoto knew it wouldn't look good on Minako either, but slowly picked herself up and faked a smile.

"And Haruka-san?" Makoto drawled out slowly.

Minako smiled brightly. The sun had probably given her a stroke. Like those Americans said.

"Easy! Usagi said she would buy one..."

Minako really had lost it by now. Makoto sighed and decided to humor her. Someone had to watch her while she was in this mental state. Makoto listened to the soft calls of the cicada as Minako went on about geting a Channel bag, maybe even Lacome lipstick.

Makoto absently wondered when the rain was going to come, even if she felt sick during the thunderstorm..

Hotaru had returned from the Hammer Price Store. Ruruna and Naruru were such idiots at times. She really disliked them for it. She couldn't understand how Chibiusa could stand them. The trip had only served to make her feel worse, but cheered herself up about her own intelligence. Not to mention the fact that she'd gotten possessed by a Genius Loci for some odd reason. Her stomach still felt sick.

She opened the front door with her key... the door was oddly locked. She climbed up the old stairs to her room and fell flat on her bed face-first.

The house was completely silent. She couldn't hear Setsuna-mama, Haruka-papa or Michiru-mama. She turned over. Since her father died-- no since his physical body died-- he'd died a long time ago. They'd been a supportive loving family. Even if the kids at school sometimes didn't understand why she was living with three women, they seemed to be more accepting than they were in the past.

They were a good family, the best family she had. She remembered Setsuna-mama had looked up more information on Tomoe Keiko.. her mother, and Michiru-mama had shown Hotaru her mother's grave, and taken her whenever she wanted. Haruka-papa had even paid for her father's tombstone and fought to put it next to her mothers. That was when they used to laugh more.

Setsuna's reassuring smile had faded.

Hotaru jumped when she heard the door downstairs open. The house, despite all of the memorbilia, collections, fine rugs, still echoed. She peered out her door and then creeped out and then looked down to the front hall crouching behind the banaster.

It was Michiru-- rather Michirou-papa with a young school girl. Hotaru recognized the girl. One of her friends at school knew her older brother.

The words, "No, I don't blame you," came up the stairs. Even though Hotaru knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, she still wanted to listen.

Michiru stood in the main hall and said, "No, I don't blame you at all. But you know how THEY can be at times."

The girl said, "Yes, but I didn't know, really I didn't."

Michiru repeated, "It's not your fault. Why don't you take a seat? Haruka won't be back until after her race, so you should be safe."

Hotaru struggled to remember her name, and then remembered that it sounded like her sailor name. She wrinkled her nose. It was lucky that the kids at school never knew about her sailor self, she'd never hear the end of it. Yes, Dousei.

Dousei said, "But I caused so much trouble. I really didn't mean to."

Michiru said coldly, "Haruka was the one that hit on you. It's not your fault that she has no common sense not to hit on girls and try to trick them."

Hotaru tried to lean over the banaster so she could see them better. But she was too short. She half-regretted the fact she couldn't grow taller at her own command.

Hotaru could see the girl's hair which was back in a headband and a low-set bun, which was sloppily done in a scrunchie as if it was an afterthought, but she couldn't really see anymore. She sighed in frustration and settled for eavesdropping instead of watching and listening to the conversation.

"She does know that I'm--" That was Dousei.

Michiru interupted her and said, "How could she not know?"

Hotaru leaned back and tried to remember what her friend had said about the Aoi family. She leaned back and finally let herself fall to the floor. She looked up at the part of the ceiling that Haruka had promised to mend this week and tried to remember. She nearly hit her head on the banaster as she remembered. She snuck back into her room to call Chibiusa.

Haruka had naturally won the race. She'd done it faster and better than anyone. She wanted to run away from her troubles, like she had a long time ago. The first time she realized she liked women, all she had done was run. When she finally was allowed to drive, and Michiru fought with her, she drove the fastest she could around the track.

Now, now she was running again, feeling comfort in the long sensation of her calves and thighs burning long and hard. The air beating against her swollen windpipe, and the relief in the wind that she, herself, created. The release of her sweat seemed to drip away all of her anxiety.. even if she had to do this race in makeup and a wig, it felt unnaturally good.

She didn't care if any of the girls thought she was weird. She didn't care if the men taunted her, she won anyway. She just wanted to run. It was a feeling she knew that Michiru didn't relate to. She found comfort in that at this moment. Though, Michiru was usually there to cheer her on, claiming Haruka as her own.

Haruka ran into the locker room too. She let the burning sensation in her throat sink in. She took a shower. The heat melted off of her, she made it quick, and then redid her make up and put back her wig.

The congradulations from the fellow girls rang softly in her ears. But her mind was focused on Michiru. Winning a bet was not worth losing Michiru over. Haruka was sure that if she let Michiru win the bet, and gave up right then, that Michiru could come back. Michiru would like that.

Haruka got dressed in her dress and high heels and went out to the winner's circle.

Minako, after cooling down a little, and another round of video games.. though she'd beat the Pachinko machine too many times to count, she decided to go back to spying. Makoto had abbandonned her for cooking class.

Minako dragged herself around, wondering why Usagi had ditched her this time. Usagi was probably clinging to Mamoru... ever since she found out he was going to Harvard... she'd tried to help him pack, and support him.

Minako didn't feel like studying. The video games felt boring, even though the air conditioner had been long since fixed. The others had found things to do. But she hadn't, even the prospect of going to a concert seemed like no fun without her friends.

That left her mission.. someone had to do it. But Hotaru and Chibiusa were busy too.. so she didn't have the proximity of the intended spying targets.

Usagi bit her lip nervously. She clung to Mamoru's arm while thinking about what Michirou had said. Michirou's request wasn't out of the question, but it did worry her a little. If she was going to be Queen (well officially be Queen, since she was coronated.. though the Earth didn't know about it) she had to be more aware of her subject's problems.

She paused in front of a store, and stopped in front of it. Mamoru also stopped beside her. She looked up at the boutique name, and then down at the dress. The one she was supposed to pick out. She really didn't want to be mean to Haruka-san...

Usagi instinctively knew that the bet that Minako had made was causing a rift between the Senshi from the Outer Solar System, and though she couldn't really intefere, she didn't really want to make it bigger. That was part of the reason she'd first agreed.

"Usako?" Mamoru asked softly.

"Mmmnuun?" she said in reply.

"Do you want to go into the shop?" he asked.

She finally nodded, very slowly. She took out the slip of paper she had from her purse and read the measurements. She stepped into the store.

Chibiusa gasped and said, "No way!"

Hotaru said, "Yes! It can be solved, right?"

Chibiusa paused on the other end of the phone and then said, "Yes, I think so."

"But if I tell, Michiru-mama will be angry at me. She'll know that I eavesdropped."

Chibiusa sat up at the edge of her bed, and then sighed. Hotaru had a point.

"But it's for the greater good, though, right?" Chibiusa said slowly.

Hotaru said, "Yes, I guess it is.. Yes it is... but still."

"They trust you, right? They would trust you more than they trust me," Chibiusa said, tinged with a little bit of jealousy at her friend.

Hotaru was silent at the other end and then said, "Though it will cause a lot of trouble, I'll tell."

Chibiusa smiled and then said, "Oh! We're going back to the Hammer Price Shrine... at the end of the week."

Hotaru made some kind of sarcastic noise at the other end.

"That soon?"

Chibiusa smiled and said, "You'll come won't you?"

"Naruru and Ruruna will be there?" Hotaru asked, less than pleased.

"Oh... they know nothing about Otakura posessing you. It'll be OK."

Hotaru made an exasperated sound at the reminder that she could be reduced to being posessed more than once. In a spiteful moment, she thought she was being reduced to being like Prince Endymion.

Michirou had snuck out to the Terazuka theater. It was strategy, she told herself. It was strategy. Surely, the men that went, either were one of the following:

1. Dragged by their girlfriends.

2. Otaku.

3. Homosexual.

The gay bars weren't paning out for her, afterall, and though she tried to act more manly, or even less manly, it wasn't working. She was getting popular at the bar, but more as a friend-type rather than a prospective flirting partner.

For a while, she would melt into her role of being a man and it was fun. She was having fun figuring out what that other gender really thought of her as a man.

Besides, flirting with men wasn't that hard, she'd done it before as a woman.. though she never really meant any of it. It was to get Haruka jealous, that's all.

She settled herself down, though it was lonley being by herself, watching the players on stage comforted her. The man next to her leaned over and said, "Aren't these things awful? What happened? Your girlfriend made you come and see it?"

Michirou almost-- almost seethed at him, but it wasn't manly, so she said, "No... I'm gay."

The man made an "Oh" look and it dawned on his face. As if that explained it all. Entirely disgusted, she took an empty seat the next row over, after the performance started.

During intermission, she walked outside, slowly feeling the heat on her face. A man approached her and said, "How can you stand Terazuka theater?"

She looked up. The man was a classic beauty. The kind the inner senshi often drooled over.

She smiled and said, "It's not that bad."

"I never liked it, though my boyfriend used to drag me all the time, because his friends used to go-- they were high school girls you see... and-- well, you must get the idea."

He paused awkwardly. Then said, "So, are you here with someone?"

Michirou smiled and said, "No."

Minako crouched behind a bush and gasped. She couldn't believe it. She groaned. Michiru had won by chance.

The end of the fourth day came down. Michiru didn't gloat at her victory, but was wondering how to handle her date friday night. how was she going to tell him that she was a girl... She played with the idea of telling him that she was a Terazuka player... but knew he wouldn't believe her. Mostly she was worried that Haruka would cut off his head-- well she wouldn't really, but she would fight him.

Michiru thought about it. Haruka wouldn't fight for her. Not after this. She fought back her feelings, like she was accustomed to back when she was first became a Sailor Soldier, and then opened the door to the Victorian house.

* * *

This story references specifically to the Hammer Price Shrine Story in Volume 17 as well as Mamoru leaving for Harvard, which happens in Volume 16. So Ruruna, Naruru, Otakura, Guiccicci, Hotaru being posessed, Hotaru being sarcastic all fit into that category.

This story, therefore takes place around that time mentioned, as I stated before, so that's what that's in reference to.

Bi to kirei no kin no Hito- Beautiful and pretty gold person. (roughly) using my Japanese language lessons. Sorta a light tribute to Usagi and Mamoru together?! NO WAY! (Mako-chan.. I think she won't mind)

Jitsu no FEMININE josei- Loyal Feminine girl for Makoto...

If you want to know what the whole Dosei thing is about, look it up, I'm really trying to hint at it.

Uhh.. I confess this fan fiction installment was colored quite a bit by Jon Carp's fan fiction. ;; Though I took nothing from him.

And also exposing more stereotypes of homosexuality too.. both made by the characters and society in general... this was a bit more serious, but hey, I stuck in some humor too.


	6. Day 5

Created: 6/10/02

* * *

Day 5

Haruka blinked at the two girls and then her face turned white, and then a lovely shade of pink, red with anger, and a few other colors in between that Chibiusa and Hotaru could not quite read off of the lean girl's face.

Hotaru explained it quickly... and in a carefully laid out plan, she'd brought Chibiusa with her for backup and support in the affair of telling Haruka ahead of the bet, why Michiru was so mad at her.

The off-duty senshi, who was usually cool, and very dignified, was turning a lovely shade of purple now. She didn't have any words, as Hotaru could tell. Hotaru ducked as Haruka opened her mouth, and covered her ears.

Haruka instead muttered something very incoherent, and then said, very calmly, "Would you tell me that again?"

Chibiusa repeated it very slowly.

Haruka turned on her heel and a soft slam issued through the echoy house. Hotaru eyed the crack in the ceiling. It had grown.

Michirou couldn't figure out what to do... she had a date with a guy. She remembered in high school how she knew that she didn't like guys. Some people that were homosexual often dated guys just for the illusion of being heterosexual.

That was when she'd started to sneak off to read magazines about the ideal relationship. She'd hid it in school, too ashamed to really tell anyone, until she saw Haruka racing one day.

Michirou looked at the time, and immediately regretted the date. Why oh why did she have to agree to date him? This wasn't her. She'd won the bet.

Then her mind raced again on how Haruka had hit on Dousei. Haruka and Michiru had been together a long time. Haruka had never done anything as sleazy as that before. The excuses that Haruka had made ran through her head... again and again.

The man looked at Michirou, and said, "I thought you might want to go to a bar."

Michirou said, "I've gone to a lot of bars." Unperturbed the man said, "Is something wrong?"

Michirou said, "I really should tell you something."

It wasn't long before the ambulance came. Normally, you'd expect that either one of the blond senshi, even Haruka to be in the center of this mess of ambulances and emergency vehicles, but instead, there was a lone guy with aquamarine hair standing there looking entirely guilty.

There was a guy muttering something incoherently as he was loaded in the truck. Even though the doctors knew his condition to be pure shock, poor Michirou had no way of finding out since he wasn't family.

The scene of ambulances didn't fail to attract a large crowd, including a certain someone who had blond hair blue eyes and a pretty red bow that a sempai told her that looked good on her.

But at the same time in Michiru's utter humiliation, there was Dousei in the crowd. Dousei was waving at her, and trying to get her attention.

Michiru sheepishly, not feeling like her graceful self, went over to Dousei.

Dousei said, "Haruka explained everything. I'm so sorry that I caused so much trouble! I seriously didn't know."

Michiru's face turned even redder as Dousei explained. Soon, there was nothing, and Michiru blacked out-- to be more exact she fainted.

A deep voice and a more feminine voice were talking. There was a groan. As Michiru came to, she realized immediately, who the voices were.

She opened her eyes and saw white hair paired with a beautiful set of blue eyes stare at her. The face was hiding concern, and something of embarrassment.

"You honestly didn't know?" was all that Michiru could say weakly.

A dry sarcastic annoyed voice came from the white-haired girl's mouth, "No, I didn't know."

For the too many times that day, Michiru blushed.

A light girlish voice chimed in, "The doctors had a shock when they found out you were a girl."

Michiru stared at Haruka and then at the blond-haired girl that had started the mess. She stared at Haruka again.

"What is she doing here?" Michiru tried to say gracefully.

Haruka sighed as she explained how Minako had been spying on Michiru.

The next set of events are too ugly to describe, but suffice to say, Minako wasn't in that hospital room for long.

It took a long, long time before Michiru could fully admit she was wrong. It wasn't Haruka's fault that she didn't know that Dousei was also homosexual, and had a big crush on Haruka. Michiru was sure that Haruka knew. Everyone knew that next to Michiru, Dousei was the one that cheered on Haruka, and also was gay.

Even a blind person could see that Dousei's parents had even seemed to prophesize her being homosexual when they named their daughter Dousei, Hotaru reflected.

Hotaru knew how bad it was that she was Sailor Saturn... since the Japanese word for Saturn was "dousei". Dousei was Japanese also for lesbian. If anyone found out about her other identity, Sailor Saturn... no one would take it seriously that she was not a lesbian herself. She would be endlessly teased. After all, some strange power constantly had her say, "Atashi wa Sera Senshi no Dousei", really secretly humiliated her. At least no other Senshi had to put up with strange glares when they transformed and said their line. She was supposed to be the Senshi of Revolution, and be able to destroy the world. It didn't help to have people laugh at her introduction every time she said it.

Hotaru had complained about it on more than one occasion, asking how a person could really take her seriously, when she's announcing that she is the sailor soldier of lesbians. In Family-oriented Japan, despite what the manga said, it still elicited some laughs and giggles.

Michiru eventually had let Haruka play on her violin, after Haruka had conceded to let Michiru to drive Haruka's car along the coast near Tokyo.

But all that left was for Haruka to find a girl that would flirt with her that didn't know she was a girl. All the Sailor Soldiers feeling bad for Haruka had decided to eventually pitch in. Chibiusa almost tried to trick Naruru and Ruruna into flirting with Haruka, but they were too occupied with rumors that the Hammer Price Shrine was being rebuilt to actually show up where Chibiusa placed them.

It looked hopeless and there was only 2 days left to help Haruka win the bet, since Minako had decided that Haruka should pay the full consequences of her actions.

* * *

Be specific with your critiques.


	7. Day 6

Created: 6/10/02

* * *

Day 6

"Now, you must understand," which is what Minako said when the Senshi looked at her crossly and asked about her mental health. She continued trying to seem composed, though her left toe kept twitching in a warning, "that I, the wonderfully talented Aino Minako, have made a bet, and I shall stick to this bet until it's completion."

She fiercely nodded, mostly to convince herself that it was the right thing to do after making Tenoh-san suffer in a dress for a greater part of the week.

Honestly? Well, Minako really, really would have liked to drop the bet, but she had the odd feeling that if she even got close to the old Victorian House, she would get a taste of "World Shaking"... uhh.. "Death Reborn Revolution," umm.. and did she even think of what "Dead Scream" could do to her body. It might seem harmless as Pluto swong around with a gigantic key in her hand, but man, that attack nearly annihilated poor Sailor Moon once.

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock" could hardly make a dent into any of those attacks. Even Michiru seemed to be a little ticked off... well a lot.

It wasn't really Minako's fault that the heat caused boredom which caused the bet. She was entirely innocent. Blame mother nature, please. Blame the stinky weather.. but please, please don't blame the wonderfully talent to-be-an-idol-someday (did I mention beautiful?) Aino Minako.

Rei looked at her with a lot of sarcasm and in a sardonic voice said, "Oh really? I saw you running from their house the other day when I was shopping in that area."

Ami, who was studying at the same time as trying to find a solution to the rift between the two groups of senshi said, "I've analyzed the situation Minako-chan, and my only solution to this poposterious situation is that you appologize with a floor-bow and beg forgiveness."

Ami turned back to her book, which was already for the entrance exams to the top universities in Japan.

Makoto shook her head as Minako started to crack. Minako stared back and lipped something as if to say Makoto was also at fault since she could have stopped her in the first place.

Usagi sat there silently in a half daze. Everyone had been leaving her alone since the news about Mamoru had been very hard on her, even if she smiled through all the college shopping. She seemed to be a bit concerned, but too distracted at the moment, as Mamoru had told her that it might be a while before his finances would allow him to come back to Japan. Usagi had offered to help with the payments for him to get back, but realized that her spending habits were too extravagant. She was too young to have a job. Even if she tried to get one illegally, her parents wouldn't let her.

Chibiusa was off with Ruruna and Naruru, going to Sutaaburu.. which was their new favorite hang out.

Minako murmered as the feeling of guilt increased, "OK, I'll tell her."

The doorbell rang and Hotaru answered the door since everyone else was out of the house. She looked up. She was getting tired of being so short. Last time she was Sailor Saturn she was taller. Why couldn't she awaken to the same body? She liked being at least a bit taller. Yeah, she could really explain to her friends at school why she'd shrunk and was still in the same grade.

She looked up into big blue eyes which were trying to act innocent. Suddenly, it disappeared into a slump of gold hair with a red bow on it. A muffled set of words came from the pile.

Hotaru was still holding the door. She was tempted for a second to bash the top of the Senshi of Love and Beauty in the head with the door for ruining what should have been a peaceful week. In truth, Hotaru was still a bit mad that Chibiusa had gone out with Naruru and Ruruna without telling her. It had been over 5 hours and Hotaru still wanted to go to the amusement park before school started again. Those plans had been ruined by the girl at her feet. Again she debated bashing the golden-haired girl with the door.

Hotaru said levelly, "She's not here. Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa went out so they could see if they could win the bet."

Hotaru thought for a moment as she saw the slump of hair move upward to meet her gray eyes.

"Setsuna-mama said that they would win. I heard Haruka-papa say that she doesn't want to take back your bet. She knows she's going to win."

Hotaru was really in a fowl mood and decided it was time to take her week of suffering on the cause of this mess. She may have looked 12 once, but she felt like she should be the age she looked.

The lump called Aino-san said in a worried voice, "When are they coming back."

Hotaru said simply, "Don't know."

She thought she heard a wail from the lump and then saw a blur vertically, and a dust pile kick up behind her. Hotaru coughed.

Hotaru reflected that maybe this body did have an advantage. She didn't have to fix her parts, and was never sick. Still, if she was that bit taller, her new black dress wouldn't be dirty now. She slammed the door.

Now that Michiru was helping her, it was hopeless! It was entirely hopeless. Minako knew that she was defeated. She would have continued on this thought, hadn't her mother demanded this morning for Minako to clean up her room before school resumed again. She dragged her feet along the pavement, and then dramatically slumped herself on the edge of the sidewalk. She hoped that some gorgeous guy would think to pick her up.

A soft cheek ran itself along her leg.

She looked down and saw a white furball. She started to poor out all her problems to the white furball. Perhaps he had a solution.

A small boy ran out into the street and said, "Lucifer! Come back!"

Minako sweat dropped as she realized it wasn't Artemis and the boy gave her a weird stare.

"Hey, Old lady, it looked like you were asking the cat for advice. Cats can't talk."

But that gave Minako an idea. In a blur she jumped up and ran down the block, entirely forgetting about her bedroom.

Now this was a scene that no one should be subjected to. It was three lovely girls, 2 of the ages of 17 and one of the age of 20 sitting on a bench. It wasn't exactly that they were sitting on a bench, but one of them was wearing a dress and looking miserable as she lazily hit on other girls, and one seemingly fretting with aqua hair, and the other with dark green hair looking like she was worrying about the future.

It was two women instructing Haruka on how to pick up another woman. To be more exact, one of them had no idea, since she'd been standing next to a silver door for an infinite amount of time, and hadn't actually gone out with a man for quite a bit more. The other woman looked reluctant to tell the white-haired woman how to pick up another woman, and her success stories, which in actuality amounted to 2 (One which included Haruka herself, and the other was how she discovered that she was homosexual.)

It wasn't too bad, except this was not something discussed in public soceity in the middle of Tokyo. Everyone in Japan knew the truth about what homosexuality was really about in manga. It was a way for girls to dream of the perfect relationship. In reality, girls were pushed to find a perfect guy to marry-- love not always required, bear some children, and be a quiet housewife. Homosexuality flew in the face of those values, though it wasn't for religious reasons. It was a part of the society.

It was further traumatic to see the women talking about Haruka's type. Haruka, as Haruko, was not pleased to discuss in front of Michiru what she exactly looked for in another woman.

It wasn't so bad, until a guy overheard the three women, and thugh Michiru was a famous violinist, and Haruka was a famous race car driver, he didn't recognize them.

"Hey Lez!" he called out in English.

Haruko looked up, and after being called that so many times, and guys touching her butt on the bus, feeling her up, girls screaming, and the bet she was forced into not really being her fault; she punched his face. He fell over.

Michiru looked down at the guy and said, "Now Haruko, you are getting out of character."

"It felt good," Haruko said quite satisfied that she still could do that after a week.

Setsuna peered down at the guy. She looked at the other two senshi and said, "Well, he's not too hurt."

Michiru countered at Haruka, "I don't listen to that outside of bed."

Haruka asked, "Hey, jealous?"

Setsuna smiled as she tended to the man.

Michiru said quietly, "I don't get jealous."

Setsuna supressed a small laugh, which was unusual for the senshi.

Haruko said, "OK, now can we continue on how to win this bet?"

Luna looked at Minako crossly, and said flatly, "No."

Minako said, "But it's brillant Luna.. At the time of the bet you were a cat, so this way no one wins."

Luna looked at Artemis who'd somehow found that staring at a piece of lint in Tsukino's carpeting was more important.

Minako said, "Listen, it's not that hard... we just have to find them before the end of the day."

Luna was sitting on her hind quarters. She was rather bitter to find the Sailor Senshi of Love breaking up loyalties that had been set since Queen Selenity first arrived on the Moon billions of years ago.

Luna shook her head and said, "Firstly, I am not to be abused in this way. I will not transform into a human, and abuse my powers. Usagi knows my transformation is connected to the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. I refuse to abuse the crystal handed down to her by Queen Selenity. Second, I object to the fact that you do not think me a someone, and rather think of me as a cat."

Minako said, "C'mon Luna... please. I know they won't let me talk to them. They'd probably try to kill me first! Please flirt with Haruka before tomorrow?"

Artemis was quietly trying to use his skills to sneak away. A sudden gust of wind stopped his escape. He looked up slowly, and saw that his long time friend and companion had blocked his exit. He groaned.

Sunset was falling on the old victorian house. Minako only had a few more minutes left before Haruka lost the bet. Dragged behind her was poor Usagi with the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Somehow the other blonde had convinced poor Usagi that this meant the future and that Usagi would not be queen if she didn't help. Luna was in Minako's arms.

Minako knocked on the door of the house quickly. The door was opened by an ailing Haruka with a broken heel and a bruised face.

Minako gave the signal. Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailormoon, which she hadn't done in over a week, and then tried to use the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Minako looked expectedly down at Luna as Eternal Sailormoon glowed.

Nothing happened, except the slamming of the door.

Much later, after the sun sank low, Eternal Sailormoon transformed back. She said sheepishly, "I think that it only works when everyone is transformed."

Minako slumped over. Her life was done with. She remembered her room and her expecting mother and screamed into the night.

* * *

Note:

In Japan, it's illegal for people under 18 to get a job. Therefore Usagi can't do it. It's something to do with labor laws.

Oh, and there are very few Christians in Japan. It's unlikely that any of the characters in Sailormoon are affiliated with just one religion. In Japan, you can be dedicated to many at once. Like marry in a church, but have the real ceremony at a Shinto Shrine. Be baptized, and honored at a Shinto shrine, be buried as a Buddhist. Most Japanese aren't aware that they are being religious. There are very few Christians in Japan. It's unlikely any of the Senshi are Christian. (Check out the book Secret Life of Mariko for more info on Japanese every day life.)

Still want to make comments, critique, you still can e-mail me!


	8. Day 7

Created: 12/25/02

* * *

Haruka reflected as she had to dress up in an idol outfit that Minako and Makoto had chosen for her.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the usual puffy frills associated with an idol outfit.. and the large puffy orange, red, green sleeves that she'd seen at the circus. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that it was fushia pink and rode above her legs. She decided that she would NEVER wear a dress again. The dress had lace all over it and these annoying little beads and sequins that kept iritating her eyes with their constant glare. Somehow the senshi had managed to subject her to a complete makeup. Down to the foundation and back up to the last bit of liner (lip or whatever it was.)

She'd lost the bet. Haruka, the dignified Senshi of Uranus had lost the bet.

She looked down and noticed that they'd mangaed her into orange mesh stockings and somehow got her hair to stand up in that wig that Michiru got her.

She slowly stepped up on that stage. Someone had managed to call all of Juuban to see her humiliation.

That's when Haruka woke up. Her scream filled the Victorian house. She heard someone knock on the door. She opened it up and then said solemnly to Michiru, "We must win."

Michiru yawned and nodded, and then said, "Oh, Haruka, the dress isn't that bad, I saw it yesterday."

Haruka's jaw dropped as Michiru went back to her room. Michiru continued to mutter as she described it going back to her room.

Haruka went back to bed and then imagined the dress. One more day to go.

Barring all the men that Haruka had managed to send to the hospital, the day was going pretty well. That is except that Haruka still hadn't gotten anyone to flirt with her.

They tried coffee shops, they tried bars, they even went so far as to get a love charm. They tried all the manga shops in town. No success, by the time the bet had arrived, it was over.

Haruka had officially lost. Haruka was distressed. Michiru was distressed. Setsuna was well, like Setsuna is in such a situation. Hotaru was with out a dress at all (she wasn't going to wear one for at least a few days) and utterly mad at Minako. Minako was on the ground praying to whatever kami there are in the world for her well-being and continued safety.

Setsuna booked the Juuban High gym. She pulled a few strings with her colleagues at KO University. Ami sent out the invitations to all the girls at Juuban High and at Juuban Junior High, as well as some of the classmates at the now destroyed Mugen Academy.

Haruka had no one to blame at this point except the Japanese Society. She could blame all of the girls that were not gay, but instead facinated by it. She could blame the fanatic Christians that believed that being gay was wrong. (She'd learned that it wasn't always true after a while. Religion confused her as it did most Japanese.)

Haruka was long dressed before she entered the arena. Usagi had bought her a frilly dress with lace. It wasn't tasteful at all. It was bright orange with red dots all over it. She was forced into red net stockings. and there was this thing sticking out of it. This thing that looked like a shepherd's staff had crushed a poor snake into two on the skirt that wound around Haruka's waist.

Haruka said quietly to Michiru, "I thought you said the dress was tasteful."

Michiru shook her head and said, "No, I said the shoes were. Besides, don't talk about taste in front of all of these impressionable girls."

Haruka smiled. Hotaru sighed in relief.

Haruka had to concede that the shoes were wearable. She caught herself thinking that and then said, "Oh no, I'm thinking like one of THEM too!"

Haruka peered out from the curtain and swore. The gym was unbelievably crowded for such short notice.

"How did they all get here? It's packed!" Haruka said.

The gym was crowded with girls and boys, and a few teachers from both schools who wanted to monitor the fiasco that these girls had put together. It wasn't that they didn't trust Meioh-sensei, they just didn't trust that many girls in the place.

Everyone had gathered once they heard that the ultra-cool senpai Tenoh Haruka-san was going to be publicly wearing a dress and apologizing for her past delusions. A few were her fans from her racing, but the majority just wanted to see her in a dress.

A thousand girls screamed, "Speech, speech!"

Haruka walked out slowly, trying to be dignified in her get-up. The whole gym became silent as Haruka cleared her throat.

"I am Tenoh Haruka. You have gathered here today to hear my apology towards those of you I have deceived."

Haruka paused, because the card said to.

Ami had written the speech, though Haruka had originally wanted to say, "Look, I'm sorry for what I've done good-bye."

"I have often dressed in men's clothes. It was not because I wanted to deceive you, but because I feel more comfortable in men's clothes. I think that my personal identity is that of a man. I've always known this, even though I am a woman."

"However," Haruka continued, "I have learned that there is a lot of prejudice in the world against those who are gay or cross dress. Even that of Japan, I have learned that being homosexual is a fantasy and not a true practice of what people truly believe of themselves. Thank you very much."

All of the Senshi nodded in satisfaction except Minako, who'd conveniently slipped out. She didn't want to be caught in anyone's fury for taking away the dignity of Tenoh Haruka.

This story would end here, except there was a minor detail that no one noticed until much later. There was one person in the audience that watched this, and continued Haruka's suffering despite the speech. Therefore, this was not the end of Haruka's trouble with dresses and women's clothes.

* * *

Anyway here are some notes:

Tokyo has very little crime to note of, and it's rare, since most things end up in a stand-off rather than strikes or violence. It's unlikely that charges would be pressed against Haruka since Japan isn't very sue-happy as the US can be.

As for the idol dresses, you can sample them by watching a few Minako episodes, and one of Rei's. Yes, they do actually exist. If you want to see a few, sometimes you can see them on some Japanese TV stations on a TV show call Hey! Hey! Music Champ. (when the singers sing...) They can be really awful in taste...

Be specific with your critiques please.


	9. Epilogue

It would have been the end of the story, and Minako would have gotten off the hook for cleaning all those vehicles that Tenoh-san had, if it weren't for that person in the audience. If it weren't for that person in the audience, everything would have eventually gotten back to normal.

It came in the mail from the Principal of Juuban, and read very formally:

To Tenoh Haruka:

I hope this finds you in good health. I was in the audience of your apology to the schools involved. I am glad that circumstances behooved you to appologize to the schools and people involved.

I was there to supervise. I hope that the written apology to Ms. Meioh was sufficent for her.

I am very sorry to hear that the great Mugen Gauken could not be resurrected so you could attend it. I am glad to hear you are resuming school. However, I am excited to meet you in person. I am looking forward to seeing you in the halls of our school.

I am sorry to say that the world that we live in is much like you described it to be. I, myself was not aware of this unfortunate circumstance. However, I am also embarassed to say that I was not aware that you were female, and so it is that this is the true reason I have come to write to you.

I am sorry, despite your misfortune, but I have to corduallu inform you that you must wear the proper school uniform. It has to be inforced. You may not wear a boy's uniform. We have learned of your size requirements, and have also included larger sizes. (In fact we ordered one too many last year when some American exchange students came to visit our prestigious school.) I still empathize with your situation, but please understand my position.

Thank you very much.

Haruka's jaw dropped before she read the signature. She pounded a few footsteps up to her room before the door slammed.

When the new semester started, Haruka was muttering to herself in her Juuban uniform. She was muttering over the week she had to suffer and now had to continue to suffer. Stripped of make-up at least, she still had to wear the dress.

Really, it was just bad luck. It had to be the worst string of bad luck! Maybe it was the stars.. maybe someone in the heavens really, really hated Haruka. It definitely was not "That time of the month" because it never gave her this much bad luck.

Yes, it was luck and not chance.

Haruka slumped in her desk and put her right elbow on the desk. She hated life.

The apology was done. It was over with. This didn't make Minako feel any better though. She hadn't studied during her vacation. At least she and Usagi could be late for school again and do it together.

On top of that, she did feel bad for putting Tenoh-san through such a mess, especially since Tenoh-san was going to be her senpai in the coming semester of school. That troubled Minako, even if they would be on different floors, they were bound to see each other some time.

Minako sighed. She took off her shoes at the door, and called out that she was home to her mother.

Her mother said, "Usagi called and would like to talk to you."

Minako nodded and went up to the telephone. She dialed Usagi's number.

"Hello. Is Usagi there?"

Ikuko-mama said, "Yes, just a moment please."

Usagi answered and said, "Did you see Haruka-san today?"

Minako said, "No."

"The principal is making her wear a dress."

Minako's jaw dropped as Usagi said that Minako had to wash the cars and it was an order from her Queen. Usagi, after all had been coronated. Good will. Minako fell over onto the floor.

Minako managed to fit washing vehicles into her schedule. She managed to eventually finish.

The rift between the Senshi healed. However, it's not known if Haruka ever forgave Minako for the High School years that she had to wear a dress.


End file.
